


Fred's Heir

by immortalje



Series: Prompt Challenges [60]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Sending his son to Hogwarts for the first time, makes Harry remember the day he lost Fred and found out about their son.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley
Series: Prompt Challenges [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814
Kudos: 16





	Fred's Heir

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This was written for the prompt "Aunts & Uncles" on [my card](http://love-sacrificed.livejournal.com/76150.html) for round 3 @ [love_bingo](https://love-bingo.livejournal.com/)  
> 2\. This ended up rather sad and focusing more on Fred dying than it did on the actual aunts and uncles part, but I hope that it's not too bad!  
> 3\. This stories features implied mpreg! If this isn't your cup of tea, than please read something else!  
> 

Harry couldn't believe that it had really been eleven years since Voldemort had been defeated, since the war had ended and everybody had been faced with the heavy losses on all sides. Eleven years since Fred had died and he had found out that the one time they had been given, had produced a son. He couldn't believe that his son was finally old enough to attend Hogwarts. It was hard to let him go. Not just because it would be rather lonely without him, but because he knew what he had gotten up to at school. He wasn't ready to let his son go out into that kind of danger even if he knew that Hogwarts was as safe as it could get and there weren't any dark lords out there to undermine the safety of the school and its students.

"Don't worry Uncle George! I'll make him proud of me," James Sirius Potter said, startling him from his thoughts, "Just make sure Dad is alright. Fred and the others will surely help."

Yes, George and Angelina's children would certainly be a distraction, but they weren't James. It certainly was a relief that George and Angelina had let them stay at their place. All of James' Aunts and Uncles had been willing to help as well. Yet, that one reminder of Fred, brought him back to that horrible day eleven years ago.

~***~

The one thing Harry longed for the most after Voldemort's death was to be in Fred's arms once again. They had shared their first time the night before Bill's wedding and he hadn't seen him since.

He searched for Fred all over until he found a crying George. A crying George that was nothing but a pitiful pile sitting next to a far too still Fred. A Fred that looked far too pale.

Harry froze at the sight, his insides doing all sorts of nauseating twisting. He wanted to rush over and shake Fred awake, hug him and even kiss him. He didn't move an inch as he was faintly certain that it wouldn't happen. George wouldn't be crying if Fred was alive, even if he was hanging on by an inch. No, George would be rushing through the halls and demand a healer, anyone really, to save his brother. If there was any chance, George would be on the move to make sure that Fred would be fine.

He startled out of his thoughts when Arthur came and suddenly Molly's voice echoed in his head, "Not my daughter, too."

Bill was suddenly next to him, steering him away from the sight. He didn't say anything for which Harry was grateful.

Once they reached the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey quickly checked him before handing him a potion and sent him to bed.

Faintly, he heard Bill tell him that it was a calming potion - for the shock - as they made their way through the castle. He didn't know how much time had passed when Fleur showed up in the Gryffindor common room where Bill had led him to, carrying a child. Bill immediately greeted her before they came over.

"Fred wanted to tell you himself or I would have said something. It's a pity he never had the chance to come over while you were with us. I know he was worried about distracting you too much and that it might see you dead."

"What did Fred want to tell me?" Harry said confused what this was all about and since when Bill and Fleur had a child.

"Last summer, before you left... he got pregnant."

"But he's male...," Harry said, he wasn't sure if it was just the denial or the potion that saw him unable to comprehend what Bill was telling him.

"It's quite possible for wizards, Harry," Fleur said, holding out the baby for him to hold, "He gave birth on May 27th."

Numbly, Harry allowed Fleur to place the baby in his arms, showing him how to properly hold it. There were some reddish hairs visible on the baby's head and when it opened its eyes he looked into a mirror of his own.

~***~

When Harry woke the following morning in his old dorm room, everything seemed like a dream until he heard a baby cry. Turning to the crib he just now noticed, he saw George just staring at the baby. He was as pale as Fred had been.

Suddenly Fleur was standing next to the crib, calming the baby down and George looked at him. Before Harry knew it, George was standing next to him, hugging him with all his might. Tentatively at first, Harry returned the hug. They had both lost the most important person in their lives. George had lost his twin and was now as singular as everyone else in his family and Harry had lost the man he had hoped to spend the rest of his life with. The only thing of Fred they had left was his baby.

With a croaking voice, Harry said, "What's its name?" although he had a feeling that only the words what and name were really audible.

"James Sirius Potter-Weasley. Fred thought you might like it if he was named after your dad and Remus told us about your dad, Sirius and him being the Marauders. That's why he picked Sirius," George said.

Fleur came close with James on his arms and said, "Don't worry, James has plenty of aunts and uncles as well to help you out."

~***~

The first year had been incredibly difficult, but under the watchful eye of his aunts and uncles James had developed into a happy and mischievous child. With every one of James' smiles, so much like Fred's, Harry had learned to live his life without any kind of threat hanging over it.

The entire Weasley clan was here to send the first of the new generation off to Hogwarts. James had a special place in all their hearts as they had all helped him to get over the loss, as James's endless joy had helped them.

Suddenly James was hugging him and said, "I'll write you every day. At the very least every other if there's really as much homework as Uncle Ron told me there was. I already told Hermes to find me in Gryffindor tower so I can send you a letter right after the feast."

"What if you're in another house?"

"Nah, I don't think I'll be anywhere else. I did tell Hermes to check the other houses though if he's unable to find me in Gryffindor tower though. Just to be sure."

"Good. I'll miss you terribly."

"I'll miss you, too."

With that James hugged him tight one last time before jumping onto the train and disappearing into the compartment that George had already put his trunk in. Within moments he appeared at the window and started waving madly as the train started to pull out of the station.

"He'll have his Uncle Neville at Hogwarts and Teddy's also there. He won't be alone," George said. They didn't move until the train had completely disappeared from sight.

Suddenly Molly sighed and said, "Oh this is as hard as when Bill left for Hogwarts for the first time."


End file.
